like a dream
by XshadowwriterzX
Summary: a pilot falls out of the sky and lands in Equestria watch as his adventures take him to places he never though possible, my second fanfic i hope you like it, ive tried going a bit slower with the plot line than i did with my new life
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is XshadowwriterzX and welcome to my second fanfiction please leave a review**

**Like a dream**

**chapter 1**

my name is Andrew im about 5 ft, 11 but everyone just says im 6ft I have jet black hair and my arms and legs are tanned form working outside most of my time, I have dark blue eyes, I have regular shorts and a shirt that says

Brony = 20% cooler

"alright Andrew you just need to get these crates to New York" once mike finishes I say under my breath

"really New York?" im really getting tired of these jobs have to do, but I get private time to myself if I take the farthest jobs I can get my hands on

"alright, so what am I flying there?" he look up from his clip board he was checking off as he went around my plane

"the crates have sound equipment for a DJ, there are also a few crates of Vinyl's so please be careful" ok now I have to resist to open the boxes cause when I cant get a flight job im a DJ at my local club, I also have a laptop that has a sound program that I can make my own songs and I have over 3k songs downloaded to my computer

"alright ill be careful, and mike you should know me I haven't crashed once during my four years of flying" Mike looks at me with a stern look on his face, then he does something I though id never see him do since he hired me, he smiled

"well you got to get going hotshot, don't want to be late, I've already fueled your plane so your fine just get going" I wave goodbye as I hop up into the pilots seat of my plane its a relatively small plane its one of those passenger planes you see in black and white movies, I get in check everything, ailerons, fuel, oil, cargo, lights, batteries, I check until I get through my whole flight procedure, once im done with that I turn on the engines, and move out onto the runway

"flight control, this is flight 37001 on runway 3 waiting clearance for takeoff" I wait a couple of seconds before I hear over the radio

"flight 37001 you are cleared for takeoff, and Andrew when you get back remember not to leave your plane on this time" it was off course my boss mike

"I wont this time, and your still chewing my ass out for that? That was over a year ago" I say as I push the throttle up and start to gain speed, the runway is about half a mile long, its an old runway with patched of concrete here and there, I keep gaining speed until I hit about 90 knots, then I start to pull back on the stick causing my plane to pull up into the air, after a few minutes I pull up the landing gear and keep ascending until im st my cruising altitude of about 20,000 feet, after a few minutes of checking for storms around me I pull out my laptop and put my headphones on, I usually listen to music while flying I just start the song list where I left of last time, the song was voodoo by Godsmack

_im not one who's so far away, when I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

_never did I want to be here again, and I don't remember why I came_

_*awesome intro*_

_candle raise my desire, why im so far away_

_no more meaning to my life, no more reason to stay_

_freezing, feeling, breathing, breathing in_

_im coming back again_

_im not the one who's so far away when I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

_never did I want to be here again and I don't remember why I came_

_another cool part_

_hazing clouds rain on my head _

_empty thoughts fill my ears_

_find my shade by the moonlight, why my thoughts aren't so clear_

_demon, dreaming, breathing, breathing in_

_im coming back again_

_im not the one who so far away when i feel snake bite enters my veins _

_never did I want to be here again, and I don't remember why I came_

_im not the one who's so far away when I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

_never did I want to be here again and I don't remember why I came_

_yet another cool part_

_im the one who's so far away when I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

_never did I want to be here again and I don't remember why I came_

_im not the one who's so far away when I feel the snake bite enter my veins_

_never did I want to be here again and I don't remember why I came_

_voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo-o_

_so far away_

_im not the one who's so far away_

_im not the one who so far away_

_im not the one who's so far away_

as the song finished I noticed it was starting to get dark so I turned on my cabin light so I can see, I sit there and wait for the next song to play, I put my speakers on maximum volume, my plane started to shake and I turned to the controls, pulling out my headphones so the song played over the speakers as the next song started plating **I stand alone** once again by Godsmack (im not writing it im just suggesting playing it during this next scene)

I turned to the controls, hoping to be able to stabilize the plane before I fell out of the sky, I was trying to get the nose to stay level so I wouldn't fall to my death, I tried to put out the landing gear but I hear them get ripped off

"ah, shit how am I going to land without dying now!" I yelled when I hear the metal shredding, I start to feel the plane want to go down and I pull as far back on the stick as possible, I hear my whole plane start to creak, then I look around and notice something

"there's no storm why is my plane doing this?" was the only thing I could get out before the shaking stop and everything turns off, so now I have to go by feel and im still falling, luckily for me my plane still has mechanical ailerons instead of electrical, im able to level my plane and look out my window to see something that looks like the pictures you see of rips in time and space, and my plane is heading right for it all I can say is

"shit" well that's it im fucked, im going to die, all I see is a bright black flash. Wait how can it be bright from pure darkness, ok now im confused about this, how, just how? I have no time to worry about this as everything comes back on and none of my gauges are working right, this is just getting weirder by the second, that's all I can say before I come out of the rift and it closes behind me(i know it was short but stop playing the song)

"ok now I just got to find a place to land" I start searching the surrounding area for a meadow or something with out anything that can rip apart my plane, weird this place looks familiar, but that cant be I must be seeing things, cause this look like im in my favorite show, don't judge me, but how can I be here, of all places why here? I'm in, Equestria? How did I get here, was it that rift in time and space, or whatever it was, I see off in the distance a meadow that its empty and relatively flat, so I turn my plane and head straight for it, after awhile of flying to it I start to cut the engines slowing my speed as I come in for a rough landing, as I start to get close to the ground, I see an apple farm in the distance, but that cant be can it? Sweet apple acres? Anyway I start to go towards the ground and I extend my flaps slowing my airspeed even more, right before I hit them ground I see something, a pony, about 4 feet high golden brown-sh coat with a soft gold mane, a name comes to me

"Applejack?" was all I could say before my plane hit the ground and started to slide while digging a good canal in the ground, as I slowed down I started to feel exhausted from the crash and right after I feel the plane not moving I feel safe I pass out seeing AJ come towards my plane

after I don't know how long I wake up to see a purple unicorn standing over me, I was freaked out and sat up hitting her head with mine

"got dang that hurt" I say as I sit up and look around, here in the same room as me are the mane 6 Twilight,Rarity,Pinkie,Rainbow,Fluttershy,AJ. Now I am officially freaked out, and it must show on my face as Fluttershy comes over and tries to comfort me

"its ok, you don't have to be afraid of us" her voice is heavenly, just like a mother speaks to a newborn child

"sorry I was just freaked out a little" they all look at me with their face saying 'IT CAN TALK!'

" wow, I never thought I'd see anything like yourself dear" it was Rarity her voice had a accent to it that shows just how much of a high class person she is

"it is my pleasure to meet you" she blushes at my comment trying to hide it but her attempts at it fails as her coat is white

"well, where do ya come from stranger?" I heard a heavy country accent

"im human I come from a planet called earth" she looks at me as twilight rushes to try and find a book on humans

"so, what was that contraption that you arrived in?" then it all comes back to me, the plane, the rift, and the crash

"its called a plane and im a pilot" then it hits me the cargo!

"were there any crates in the back of it when you got me?" she looks like she was trying to remember

"well yeah sugercube, none of them looked broken and they were tied down and I couldn't get them out or a would have had twi here bring them over here" I look at her and say with a little worry in my voice

"can you bring me to where I crashed?"

"well sure sugercube, but I didn't think you crashed I thought that's how it was supposed to come down, come one everypony we got a plane to get to" we all walked out of the library, how can it be made out of a tree? As we walk I get weird looks form the other ponies of the town I try and hurry up to get away from there glares of confusion, after a few minutes of walking we get to my plane, the wings were tore off and the tail was shredded somehow, the door sees to be open, probably from when AJ pulled me out, I don't see any fire so that's good, I got up in the plane and walked over to the cabin, my computer was fine, I grabbed it put it in its case and walked back, the crates were all fine nothing was cracked or broken, so I untied them and asked twilight to bring them to the library which she happily did, then she spoke up

"hey, we never got your name" it just occurred to me because she just said it that I never said my name

"my name is Andrew" I look over to my left and see Fluttershy looking at me

"i like that name, Andrew"

"well thank you Flutters" now it was Rainbows turn to speak

"hey Andrew whats in those boxes?"

"well once we get to the library ill unpack them and set up and show you" we get back to library and start to get set up but before I do I turn and get the last box open which is one of the Vinyl crates I turn back around to see Pinkie has set up everything correctly

"how? How did you do that pinkie?" she looks at me with a smile that I thought was physically impossible

"silly I've set up for Vinyl Scratch before your is almost like hers just a bit taller and more dials" now im about to fanboy, Vinyl Scratch, that's right she moved to ponyville

"ok now im guessing your going to throw me a welcome to town party, Pinkie?" she looks at me shocked at gasps and runs off

"ok that was weird, well im tired girls so is there a place I can sleep for tonight"

"sure Andrew let me set up a bed for you to sleep down here" she walks off and comes back with a small bed just big enough for me and sets it down against the wall in a corner of the room

"well goodnight girls" I say as I get in the bed and they start to leave one by one each saying goodbye once the were all gone I drifted off to sleep

**well everyone how was that, I hope you like it im introducing a new OC that was PM to me if you want and OC just Send a PM with name and a description like how they look and act**

**this has been XshadowwriterzX and goodbye everypony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everypony this is XshadowwriterzX and welcome to the second chapter of like a dream, like I said im introducing a few more characters and a new OC that was sent to me by DBSTP–PWN-3 nice name, im accepting 4 more OC characters so PM me with description and name, leave reviews**

**chapter 2 **

I woke to the morning rays of light coming in through the window at the top of the library I stood up stretched feeling my back pop a few times I get up and walk over to the kitchen to see Twilight is cooking breakfast already.

"oh, good morning Andrew" she says with a happy smile, I smell something I cant quite place my finger on but it smells really good.

"hey, what you cooking twilight?" she looks at me shocked, but im trying to play dumb that slip with flutters could have caused mass panic.

"how do you know my name" luckily I have an excuse this time to know one of there names.

"well, the one pony said your name when she told me about the crates being ok" her look goes back to its normal state, does she have a 'normal' state she's twilight?

"ah that would be Applejack" what ever it is she is cooking its just smells amazing and I cant wait to eat it.

"so, what ya cooking twi?" she brings two plates over to the table and sets them down one in front of me and the other for her.

"hay bacon, eggs, and toast" hay bacon strips? Might as well try them as I wont be able to get red meat anymore.

"smells delicious" I say as I pick up a fork and take a hay bacon strip and put it in my mouth, its not bad kinda like chewy wheat thin, other than that not bad.

"this is great thanks twi" she looks at me when I say this and the look on her face says it all.

"you saw my teeth, didn't you?" she just nods her head while still looking like a scared filly.

"don't worry im not interested in eating horses, or ponies, im omnivore that means I eat plants too" the look on her face goes from scared to happy as I say I don't want to eat her.

"well that's a relief I thought we would have to get rid of you" after breakfast I thanked her for it and told her I was going to go walk around and get my bearings.

"well what is there to do around here?" soon after saying this I hear a deep bass in the air.

**thump, thump,thump**

"what is that?" I say as I look over to where its coming from, it seems to be a two story cottage, a lot like the ones around here but somehow it just seems different, I don't know how it just does, as I start to walk over to the cottage I hear the bass stop and shortly after, a white mare with a white coat, blue mane with a light blue streak and a music note for a cutie mark walks out, she walks over to me.

"hey, so your the new guy everyone's been talking about" ok I have to remember to play dumb so as not to cause mass panic.

"i guess I am, whats your name?"

"my name is Vinyl Scratch, but my stage name is DJ pon3, whats your name?" ok I have to stop from fanboying right now.

"my name is Andrew and where I come from, im a pilot, and when I cant find a flight job im a DJ at my local club" her eyes widen at the thought of another DJ in ponyville.

"your a DJ?!" she is shocked, I might show her my setup that Pinkie somehow put together.

"yeah, I got here and I had some crates with equipment in them, its all set up at the library if you want me to show you" she look at me like a kid in a candy store.

"that would be great, can we go right now?" she seems really excited about seeing my equipment so I say.

"eh, why not, it cant hurt I might show you a few songs from my world" she just jumped like a filly who just got her cutie mark and followed me to Twilight's library.

"so Andrew where do you come?" she looks up at me waiting for my answer I know shes going to see my teeth so I tell her that first.

"where I come from, is a place called earth, im a human and we are omnivores" she looks a little scared when she saw my teeth.

"so you eat meat?" she almost whispered as quite as Fluttershy

"yes, but we eat plants too and I have no interest in eating you ponies" she looked relieved just like twilight did.

"ok, there for a second I thought you were taking me there to get me alone to eat me" what is with ponies thinking im going to eat them?

"no I would never eat you girls" there was no conversation till we got to the library, I open the door and let Vinyl in first she look over to my set and her eyes get wider then ive seen them yet

"wow, that's a huge set man, you sure you can operate that thing?"

"yeah I can its familiar to the one at the club I worked at" I then noticed something weird.

"hey, Twi, you here? I know your here somewhere" and suddenly it seemed like half of ponyville jumped out of nowhere.

"AAHHH!" I think my heart stopped as everyone yelled and I fell on my back.

"Surprise!" ok now I think that my heart is working time for my lungs to take in air now.

"did we get ya? Huh, did we get ya good?" it was of course Pinkie Pie's welcome to town party.

"yeah, I think my heart just started again" I say as I get back up and look around, it does seem like Pinkie got half of ponyville in here.

"hey I see you brought Vinyl, since she's here she can DJ your party Andrew" I think I have another idea for this party.

"well Pinkie, I think ill DJ my own party" I say and walk up and get behind my set and plug in my computer and start to play _move along_ by: all American rejects, I moved the mic in front of me and once the lyrics start I sing with them

_go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_when you fall everyone stands_

_another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_with the life held in your_

_hands are shaking cold_

_these hand are meant to hold_

_speak to me,when all you got to keep is strong _

_move along, move along like I know you do_

_and even when you hope is gone_

_move along, move along just to make it through_

_move along, move along_

_so a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_could be the night that your life ends_

_such a heart that will lead you to deceiving _

_all the pain held in your_

_hands are shaking cold_

_your hands are mine to hold_

_speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_move along, move along like I know you do_

_and even when your hope is gone _

_move along, move along just to make it through_

_move along(go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_when everything is wrong, we move along(go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_when everything is wrong we, move along, along, along, along_

_when all you got to keep is strong_

_move along, move along like I know you do_

_and even when your hope is gone_

_move along, move along just to make it through_

_when all you got to keep is strong_

_move along, move along like I know you do_

_and even when your hope is gone_

_move along, move along just to make it through_

_when all you got to keep is strong_

_move along, move along like I know you do_

_and even when your hope is gone_

_move along, move along just to make it through_

_move along(go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_write back what is wrong, we move along_

_(go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_write back what is wrong we move along_

_(go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_write back what is wrong, we move along_

_(go on, go on,go on, go on)_

as the song finishes I look up from my panel to see everyone cheering, even Vinyl was clapping at my performance

"that was great Andrew I didn't know you could do that without magic to move the board"

"thanks Vinyl" she walks off to get something at the snack table and I look around to see who's here, I look over at the corner of the library to see a Pegasus with a solid black coat,his hoofs and maw are a deep solid dark blue, his under belly is colored with an intricate system of metallic blue flame patterns against the main black, his tail and mane are deep dark ocean blue with streaks of white and black and his wings are a gradient of black to blue, at the base it is black but as it goes towards the tips it fads into the same deep dark blue. I walked up to him and saw he looked a bit saddened by something so I decided to talk to him

"hey you seem to be down, whats wrong?" he just looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"its nothing, just go back to your party" ok now I know something is up with this pony and im going to find out.

"whats your name?"

"Synth 3 sizer, Synth for short" I extend my hand to him.

"nice to meet you Synth, my name is Andrew, so tell me whats got you down" he looks away for a second seemingly ashamed of something.

" I... I had a troubled past, and I don't really like to talk about it" he reaches out his hoof and I shake it.

"ok, I wont pressure you to tell me" he looks at me like I did something horrible to him.

"LOOK I DONT WANT TO TA- wait did you say you didn't want to know?" his personal life is his to know why should I intrude?

"yeah you don't want to talk about it so I wont pressure you too" at this he gives a weak smile and get up and starts to walk with me as I go back to the party, Vinyl's on the stand now playing dubstep as always. We talk for the rest of the party sometimes someone coming up behind me to ask me something about where im from or what I am. But other than that I learn a little about him, his father abused him as a colt and his mother died when he was 13, which reminds me.

"hey Synth, how old are you?"

"18, why?" he looks like something started to bother him like I would reject him cause his age.

"that's cool, im 23 so were not that far apart in age" he just smiles and looks up to me.

"i thought you would reject me cause im not like everyone else" I looked at him with a confused kind of look.

"you thought I would reject YOU for being different? Synth im more different than you around here" he just kept smiling at me, like this was one of the few times he was happy in his life. We kept talking the rest of the party until everyone started to file out of the library, and it seems like Pinkie is some kind of mad party ninja, because everything was cleaned up before the last person was out, which happened to be Vinyl. She looks at me and winks.

"I'll see you tomorrow sexy?" I blushed and she must have noticed.

"yeah, ill see you tomorrow Vinyl" once she was out of the door I closed it behind her. Spike was already in his bed fast asleep.

"goodnight Twilight, see you in the morning"

"goodnight Andrew" with that I turned out the lights made my way to my bed, I was too tired to change and I just fell on my bed and passed out.

**Hope you liked chapter 2 this has been XshadowwriterzX leave a review and remember if you want an OC in my story PM me im accepting 3 or 4 more, so be sure to send a description like race, color, attitude, backstory, and if you want you can send more than one but only one per person goodnight everypony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everypony this is XshadowwriterzX and welcome to the next chapter of like a dream, im still accepting OC's so send em in if ya want one in the story, remember to leave reviews so I can know what you guys think about my story**

**chapter 3: the dream**

I woke up, stretched and looked around I was still in the library but no one was here, not even Spike.

"is anyone here?" I say as I look around starting to worry about Twilight and Spike usually someones always here.

"you are not awake Andrew" I turn around and see Luna, but I cant let her know I know her name, or what she is.

"hello, who are you and what do you mean im not awake sure feels like im awake" she lands next to me im about the same height as her, im almost eye level with her but she's still taller than me.

" I am Princess Luna, I came into your dream to tell you my sister wishes to speak with you, and Andrew I know you knew who I was" I was shocked, can she read my mind?

"yes I can Andrew, and I know where you come from and what happens there, for I was the one who brought you here" why would Luna bring me here? Of all places I could have gone why does it have to be the place of my dreams?

"ok, but that still doesn't explain why you brought me here Luna" she gestures to what looks like a screen and I see the plane, but from the outside, I see it landing at New York, then out of nowhere comes a huge Boeing 747 and it rams into my plane crushing it and killing me.

"so I would have dies if you didn't bring me here" she out in the distance I see something but I cant make it out as it comes towards me in the dream.

"Luna whats that coming this way, it looks like an Alicorn your height" she turns around and looks back at me.

"oh that's CJ he has the ability to come into dreams like me I guess he wanted to meet you too" after she says this CJ comes up behind her and walks around to see me. He looks like he's shocked about seeing me.

"Andrew is that really you?" wait, that voice could it be? The name seems familiar too.

"CJ? THE CJ I know, man you died about a year ago, what happened to you?" he seems confused about me being a human when he's an Alicorn.

"hey Andrew how are you a human, when I died I came here and was turned into an Alicorn" now its his turn to be surprised.

"Luna transported me here to stop me from being killed" he looks to Luna and she gestures once again to the screen to show him the same thing.

"wow, so you would have been crushed had she not brought you here" Luna just nods her head in response.

"yep, so Luna you said Celestia wanted to speak with me?"

"yes she wants to give the chance to be a pony, word has already been sent to Twilight so when you wake up you will be sent strait to the throne room"

"when will I wake?" she opens what looks like some kind of portal.

"walk into that and you will awake" before I walk into the portal and look at CJ.

"it was nice seeing you again CJ, I hope to see you today" I walked into the portal and then awoke on the bed, well halfway on the bed I was almost on the floor.

"well that was an interesting dream" I look around and see Twilight coming down the stairs holding a scroll in her magic.

"Andrew says here that Celestia wants to speak with you, do you know what that's all about?"

"yeah Luna visited my dream, I know what Celestia wants" Twilight seems to be shocked that Luna visited my dream.

"ok well this letter says to bring you once you wake so I guess we should get going" she beckons me over to her and when I get close all I see is white and her a magic discharge and I know we are in the throne room once I hear.

"ah, Andrew I was wishing to speak to you, I trust you knew because my sister visited you in your sleep" I turn around bow and stand straight, even though im 6 FT Celestia still towers over me at around 8 ft.

"yes princess, what is it you wanted to know?" she looks at me sternly I know shes not joking and is getting down to business.

" I know where you come from, I know what you are, I must warn you though, looking like a human, you may cause unrest and mass panic at how you look" ok I know whats coming I just don't know how to take it.

" I also know you know more about my world than you let on, but I am giving you a choice, stay a human and get the ponies to trust you in this form or get turned into a pony" I was expecting it but I didn't know it would shock me like it did.

" I will give you until Luna raises the moon tomorrow, go and think about your choice" with that she teleported us back to the library.

"well Andrew what do you think your going to do?" I just look at Twilight and say nothing for a few minutes then I hear the door open and in walks CJ.

"Andrew hey I heard about what Celestia told you, man it would be awesome to have you as a pony, not sure if you would be an Alicorn though"

" I don't know what im going to be, or if she even gives me a choice about what I will be or if the spell chooses for me, hey Twilight im going to head out and hopefully try and find some work" she looks up from her book only for a moment and says

"alright Andrew be safe" as she says this I think about what im going to do for a job, I could be a DJ to earn bits, I mean come on Vinyl does it but would I be able too?

"Hey CJ you know anywhere looking for a worker?"

"no I don't, but I saw how Vinyl was looking at you, you might want to go talk to her before you go job hunting" I just look up at him, CJ never was taller than me which its so weird seeing him taller than me.

"alright ill go see her, and CJ" he turns around and looks at me.

"who are you dating?" he just looks at me and smiles.

"who was my favorite?" ok now I know he's dating someone but who was his favor- (GASP)

"your dating rainbow dash?!" he just smiles and walks away. ok this is weird new how did he do that? Well ill worry about that later, I got to go to Vinyl's house to talk to her. Once I get to her door I start having second doubts about doing it. But my subconscious has other ideas as I find myself knocking on her door. She opens the door after a few seconds and just stand there.

"hey Andrew, what you here for?" I blush as she says this I don't know why.

"hey Vinyl, do you know when.. uh, hearts and hooves day is?" she blushes and I think I know why.

"yeah, its in two weeks, why did you want to know, found that special somepony already?" why did I ask that!? Especially her!

"um, kinda, hey Vinyl" she looks at me with her brow raised.

"yeah?" she starts to blush, but I am too.

"would you do me the honor of bringing you (gulp) on a date for hearts and hooves day?" I expect her to slap me and I flinch from instinct, but the slap never comes.

"sure man, I don't see why not, and I think your cute" now im starting to worry, does Vinyl actually like me? What am I going to do for a job to get bits so I can bring her on a date? ok Andrew calm down you have two weeks to get enough bits to bring her on a date. I get down on one knee and reach out for a hug but she surprises me by kissing me, just a small peck but ok the lips.

"alright, thank you Vinyl, hey do you know of a place I can get some work to get bits?" she thinks for a moment before saying.

"yeah I think AJ is looking for work down on her farm and when Pinkie has a party I think you could do some DJ work around here" she points over to sweet apple acres and then at sugercube corner as she says this.

"alright thanks Vinyl, I guess ill see you later?" why do I always blush when im around her, but as of now I know what my choice is going to be when I go to Celestia tomorrow, im going to have her turn me into a pony so it wont be that weird being seen with Vinyl.

"alright see you later CJ, bye" she closes the door and I start off towards sweet apples acres. After a few minutes of walking I finally reach the apple family house, I look over and see Big Mac coming towards me.

"hey Big Mac is AJ here?"

"eeyup"

"can you show me?"

"eeyup" he points over towards some apple trees on the edge of the tree line.

"thanks Big Mac" I say as I walk away.

"eeyup" I see he's a stallion of few words. As I get closer to the tree line I hear AJ bucking trees and the apples falling into the baskets.

"hey AJ you need any help around here?" she looks up surprised I'm here as its my second day here.

"well yeah sugercube ah need these baskets of apples brought to the barn if ya wouldn't mind" I pick up a basket and start for the barn but I look back and say.

"hey AJ would it be possible for me to get a permanent job here?" she looks up and thinks for a moment.

"well ah don't see why not, just talk to me when we're done here" its hard work, I know its just baskets of apples but after the 100th one it sarts to get a bit tedious of a job, but ill manage for the time being. I worked until AJ called for me to stop after the next few baskets.

"alright that's the last of em AJ" she walks me over to the house and gives me a pouch with 50 bits in it.

"hey sugercube you said you wanted a permanent job here?" I almost forgot about that.

"yeah I need a job around here if im going to be living here, and maybe after tomorrow ill be able to help you with more than just bringing the apples to the barn" she looks at me confused.

"what do ya mean, ya don't look like ya can apple-buck" I just look at her with a small smile on my face.

"i said after tomorrow, somethings going to happen and ill be able to apple-buck with you" I leave AJ with a confused look on her face as I go to Twilight's library and get in bed, its only around 6 but im going to need my sleep for the next few days if im going to be helping Applejack on the farm. After a few minutes of laying there I drift off to sleep.

**Well there it is chapter 3 I hope DBSTP-PON-3 can help me with some of the plot, so if your reading this your welcome to help me DBSTP if you want and ill get more to Synth in chapter 5 or so, but if you read my other story then you know CJ and how he got there, but that ones rushed to the plot line, I hope to not be so rushed in this story, also Shadow9302 told me it was rushed but he hasn't given tips but it helps to hear I can be a great writer someday by my favorite writer well im ranting but in chapter 4 Andrew will be turned into a pony, leave a review and remember to PM OC's if you want one in the story im only picking the best ones**

**this has been XshadowwriterzX and good day everypony**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everypony this is XshadowwriterzX welcome to chapter 4 and im sorry for the late update ive been playing with friends lately so, this chapter is going to be based around Andrew and chapter 5 is going to be based on Synth. And really guys, only DBSTP's little bro sent me a OC? Come on I know you guys are better than that. So what is Andrew going to do stay human or get turned into a pony? Lets see**

**chapter 4**

I woke up to the smell of hay bacon strips again, I don't know what it is about those but I like them. I get out of the bed and sit up and see Twilight bringing two plates to the table.

"Oh good morning Andrew I hope you slept well" I stand up and stretch feeling my back pop again.

"Yeah, and you can tell Celestia she has her answer but after breakfast I got to go to work so we can leave tonight" she gives me a slightly confused look but a small friendly smile.

"How did you get a job so fast?"

"I got a job helping AJ at Sweet Apple Acres." after breakfast I said my goodbye's and started off for sweet apple acres. After a few minuted of walking admiring the beauty of this world I reached the outskirts of town I started cloud gazing and saw what can only be described as a part eagle, part lion thing. Thinking back to the stories I was told as a child I say.

"A griffin?" then I remember a certain episode, the one with Gilda in it. She's the only one I think that would be around here. I keep watching the griffin for a few minutes, then I notice its fighting something. I try to see what it is and after they came close I see what she is fighting, well rather WHO she is fighting. Rainbow Dash. I run the rest of the way to the Apple house and knock on the door. AJ answers and im still knocking almost hitting her in the face.

"

"whoa, hold it there sugercube whats got ya so uptight?" im still breathing hard form the run here so I point back to where I saw Gilda fighting Rainbow.

"Gilda (pant) fighting with (pant) rainbow dash" she pulls me into the house and brings me a glass of water which I drink in one go cause im so thirsty.

"Now tell me what happened sugercube" I put the glass down on a table and look towards her.

"I was walking here and I started cloud gazing, then I saw Gilda fighting with Rainbow" she walks out of the room and comes back a few moments later with something wrapped in a blanket.

"Here take this, ya might just need it" she hands me it and I unwrap it to find a sword with a blade about 2 feet in length.

"A short sword?" she looks at me like im crazy or something, but I guess for them this would be a full length sword.

"What ya talking about that's a longsword"

"Sorry I guess im used to longer swords for my kind, but why are you giving me a sword?" again she looks at me like im crazy.

"well ah thought ya were gonna go help rainbow" With that I ran out the door down the path to where I saw Gilda fighting rainbow. As soon as I get there I see rainbow hit the ground a few feet from me.

"Rainbow!" I ran over to her and it looked like she had a few broken ribs from the fall and her wings had a lot of cuts. Her coat was almost purple with how much blood was on it. I snapped.

"So Rainbow has a new friend, and what are you supposed to be?" I pulled my sword out and turned to Gilda.

"Get out of town before I kill you Gilda" She seems a little surprised at my forwardness after what she said.

"oh look it can talk, and what makes you think your going to kill me, just look at what I did to little rainbow over there, weakling" Now I was beyond pissed. I charged at Gilda with my sword at my side and when I got close to her I swung my sword just barely hitting her in the face with the blade.

"ok so that's how its going to be" she swung at me and I just avoided getting hit by her claw. I came back with my own attack putting a deep gash in her left side. She jumped back from the hit, I saw the wound turn crimson as her blood started to leak out of it.

"I see you can bleed, that means you can DIE" I charged at her and swung my sword but she dodged it and cut my side with her claw. I ran back at her but before I got there she jumped and came flying at me and dug her claws deep into my chest. I could feel the blood filling them and I fell to the ground drowning in my own blood. I heard someone in the distance and I guess they scared Gilda away somehow.

"There he is guys!" all I saw after that was a purple aura about me and I lost my fight to stay awake.

I woke up in the library with bandages on my body, and I was breathing! Someone must have got the blood out somehow and stopped the bleeding.

"Andrew your awake!" all I could do is prepare to be jumped on by the pink mare. Then I heard Twilight speak to her as she caught Pinkie in her magic.

"Pinkie he's still hurt you can't just jump on him yet" I looked around to see Rainbow on another couch next to me.

"Is Rainbow alright?" I look up with hope that she is or CJ will kill Gilda, then me for not being there for her in time.

"Yes Rainbow's alright, but im worried about you" I hear a knock at the door and everyone turns around to see Vinyl walking in the door. She looks like she's been crying but upon seeing me awake her face lights up and she gallops towards me.

"Oh my Celestia, your alive Andrew" she runs up and hugs me, Twilight was about to stop her when I waved her off. Me and Vinyl just sat there for a minute feeling safe and whole in the others embrace.

"Hey Twi when can I get out of bed and get over to Canterlot to tell Celestia the news?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. But I guess that statement is a bit crazy.

"not for a few days but if you do get changed to a pony it should fully heal you" Then it dawns on me.

"How long have I been out?" surprisingly its Vinyl who answers.

"Three days, I was so worried about you" She looked like she was going to start crying again until I pulled her into another hug.

"Shh its ok Vinyl im ok now" Its all I could think of to calm her down.

"alright everypony let Andrew go back to sleep for a few hours he must be tired still" I heard Twilight say as she rushed everyone out of the room. Then I saw Vinyl look up at me.

"Can I stay with you Andrew? I just want to know your safe" She almost starts crying and Twilight looks at me and I nod. I pull Vinyl up next to me on the couch and she starts to fall asleep, it seems like she hasn't slept in days but she probably hasn't.

"Alright I'll let you two love birds get some sleep" She walked out of the room and went down to the main part of the library. I started to drift off and after a few minutes im out cold.

After a woke up I saw that Vinyl was still asleep next to me I started to look around to see if anyone else was in the room. As I was about to fall back asleep I saw Celestia walk up the stairs and into the room.

"Hello Andrew good to see your awake, Twilight said you had news to tell me?"

"yes, I was going to tell you 3 days ago but, yeah the fight" she looks at me a bit confused but I brush it off.

"what where you going to tell me?"

"that I wanted you to turn me into a pony" she seems a bit shocked by the news.

"Okay I didn't expect you to want to be turned so soon after waking" she slowly lift Vinyl with her magic so I can stand up in the center of the room. I was wrapped in her magic a what seemed like hours, feeling parts of my body slowly changing as she performed the spell. After a few hours she stopped seeming almost exhausted from doing the spell.

"there you go, here you might need this" She said as she brought a mirror over to me and I looked in it. I was a unicorn, a white coat with red mane and tail, with a slight crimson streak in it, my eyes were a soft blue contrasting with the red of my mane, my height had changed too, I was the same height as most ponies in ponyville.

"thank you Celestia, you have no idea what this means to me" the spell seems to have healed my wounds too as they are no longer present.

"It's no trouble at all Andrew, but I think you might want to tell her before she freaks out" she nodded towards Vinyl who was starting to stir, it was about 4 in the morning and Celestia had to go and prepare to raise the sun so she had to leave as Vinyl woke.

"morning Vinyl how did you sleep?" she sits up and starts to look for me.

"good, where are you? This better not be a game Andrew its too early for that" I walked in front of her and her eyes went wide thinking there was a burglar in the library, she was about to yell for Twilight when I spoke.

"whoa Vinyl chill its me Andrew" her eyes didn't change size just expression.

"wha... how Andrew?"

"Celestia changed me into a pony, isn't this awesome?" she got up and started to look at me from different angles.

"yeah man, that is cool" she seemed to still be shocked, but who wouldn't be shocked?

"hey Vinyl, now that it doesn't seem weird can I ask you something?" she stopped going around me and stopped in front of me.

"sure Andrew what did you want to say?" ok gotta keep calm if im going to pull this off.

"will you be my marefriend?" Her eyes go as wide as ive seen them. How can that be physically possible?

"Yes!" she runs up to me and brings me into a small but loving kiss thats lasts a few seconds.

"alright well lets go see what there is around this town other than DJ parties. We headed down the stairs told twilight I was leaving and went out to see ponyville from a new perspective. After a few minutes of looking at shops I see Synth in the distance just slowly walking around slowly like somethings got him bugged.

"Hey Synth!" I yell as I start to walk towards him.

**I know its a short chapter for how long I was gone but my friends and family have left me almost no time to type except in the evenings next chapter will be from Synth's POV so expect that so you wont be confused. Remember to PM you OC if you want them in my story I have slots for 3 more and for DBSTP PON-3's bro im sorry I didn't get you OC in this chapter ill try next chapter but I can guarantee you he's going to be in this story by chapter 6**

**well this has been XshadowwriterzX remember to leave a review and have a good night**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell everypony this is XshadowwriterzX and I know I didn't update very soon but I hope not to do that again and once school starts in less than a month ill only be updating on weekend or every other day if im lucky. This chapter is going to be about Synth and what happens with him and chapter 6 will be hearts and hooves day so look forward to that. YAY Andrew was turned into a pony! Whats going to happen now that hes a pony well find out next chapter. Just remember this chapter is from Synth's POV so don't hate on it just cause its different well ive held you guys long enough happy reading bronies and pegasisters WARNING FOR HAPPY HOUR.**

"Hey Synth!" I look over and see Vinyl running over towards me with another white unicorn at her side.

"Oh hey Vinyl who's your friend and what do you guys want?" I stop walking and look at him as they get up to me.

"hey man Andrew got changed to a pony, this is Andrew now and whats got you down?" I looked towards Vinyl and im on the edge of tears.

"nothing's wrong guys, just leave me alone" I wave them off and start to walk away again when Andrew stops me.

"dude whats got you bugged?" I feel the first tear start to roll down my cheek as I start to say.

"its just my passed man I ran away to become a DJ when I was 16 after my mother died 3 years earlier, my father beat me saying it was my fault she died but how could it be my fault? so after 3 years I ran away hoping to find a new life here in ponyville" they are shocked at this news from my past and Andrew walks up to me puts an arm around me and looks at Vinyl.

"hey Vinyl what is the legal drinking age in Equestria?"

"eighteen, why?" she looks at him with her brow raised.

"ok then, hey Synth I think you need a happy hour" Synth now looks at me confused about my last 2 statements.

"whats a happy hour?"

"back where I come from, when me or my buddies were down in the dumps we would go to the bar and get the poor sap drunk so he wouldn't do anything stupid from depression" I look up at him weakly with a small smile on my face.

"sure lets go to the bar for happy hour" He slowly walks me to the local bar, I never could remember the name of it. We walk in and sit at the bar and the bartender comes up to me.

"what ya gonna have?" I look at what they have but Andrew answers for me.

"do you have a happy hour special?" He stops to think for a second, then the bartender looks at me.

"ah you brought him here for a happy hour looks like he needs it too, ill be right back with something to start you guys off." apparently Andrew is going to get a few drinks in while were here. After a few moment the bartender comes back with a 40oz bottle of 190 proof vodka(yes i know reference or its a real drink im not sure) and two shot glasses

**1 hour later**(cause I feel lazy this time)

Vinyl was dragging both me and Andrew out of the bar because we couldn't stand on our own hooves. She brought us over to the library and I have to run to the bathroom because I know im going to vomit. After a few minutes over the toilet I pass out. I slowly wake up in a completely white room. I open my eyes and see Vinyl standing next to me.

"Hey Andrew he's awake!" I look over and see Andrew get up from his chair and walk over towards me.

"Synth! Glad to see your awake I thought we would lose ya there for a second" I look up at him confused.

"how long was I out?" they have a worried look on there faces it was Vinyl who answers.

"um... almost two weeks" im shocked by this, I just cant process whats happening.

"TWO WEEKS!?" I look at Andrew who's look has returned somewhat back to normal.

"yeah ive been visiting you after work everyday and tomorrow is hearts n hooves day" I don't know why he had to add that until I see the nurse walk in.

"ah I see you have awaken ill just go tell the doctor" I look at them after she left.

"who was that?"

"nurse red heart why? You like her?" I look up at Vinyl shyly.

"well, maybe" I look away and I know im blushing. After a few moment of silence red heart comes back into the room.

"the doctor said he may leave after a few test so could you two please leave the room, he need no distractions" Andrew and Vinyl leave the room and red heart come up to me with a clipboard.

"do you feel any pain?"

"no, there is a tingling in my throat but im guessing that after affects from the happy hour" she writes something on her clipboard and looks up at me again.

"why did you have a happy hour?" im a little embarrassed and saddened by this question but I answer it anyways.

"i was depressed cause my past ans I feel empty inside cause it feels like nopony loves me ever since my mom died" she looks saddened by this news as well.

"what are your plans for tomorrow?" im confused by this question because tomorrow is hearts n hooves day.

"um... nothing why would you want to know?" she smiles at the fact I have nothing to do tomorrow.

"are you dating and/or married to anypony?" these questions are getting a bit personal don't you think?

"no why? Are you hitting on me red heart?" she lightly blushes and I know whats going on I ask the net question.

"would you care to join me on a date tomorrow?" she blushes and tries to hide shyly behind her mane and weakly answers.

"yes I will join you on a date, when are you coming by to pick me up? I get off work here at 8"

"look like im coming to get you at 8 then" she helps me up out of the hospital bed and out to the waiting room where I check out and we go out of the hospital and start walking around.

"hey Synth what did she ask you in there" I look over at him and smile, he looks shocked that I look happy for once in my life.

"she hit on me and I asked her out on a date tomorrow" then it hits me. HOW AM I GOING TO PAY FOR THE DATE?

"wow man that's aw some, im bringing Vinyl on a date too so maybe we could get a double date ill pay for everything I already have a place reserved I think I can get the reservations changed so you and red heart can join us" im on the verge of tears of joy that Andrew would do that for me.

"thank you Andrew you have no idea what that means to me"

"dude its nothing I was the one who put you in the hospital with the happy hour idea and looks like it worked" I look over at Andrew with my brow raised.

"what do you mean it worked" he look at me and smiles.

"well phase two of happy hour get the poor sap a chick" im shocked that he planned on get me hooked up with somepony and technically it worked.

"well I guess ill head off too bed and prepare for tomorrow" I wave as a walk away smiling like a loon. After a few minutes of walking I go into my house and do something I haven't done in a long time. I turn on the lights. I know it seems weird but the darkness always fit my mood, but right now that's the farthest thing from me. I go to the bathroom, take a shower, dry myself off and I go to my room and lay down on my bed.

"I hope tomorrow is as good as I hope" those were the last words before I drifted off to sleep.

**I know its an extremely short chapter but I promise chapter 6 will be over 5 thousand words so its going to be a long chapter I might not update till the 24th but im sure you guys can wait 3 days for my longest chapter yet and DBSTP how did you like that I took your advice and got Synth with red heart, I used his past and the ritual known as THE HAPPY HOUR to do it. Well this has been XshadowwriterzX and have a good day everypony.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everypony I know its been about a week since I got chapter 5 up but as promised this chapter is hearts and hooves day, and maybe some dark secrets will come out, lets read**

Its been about a week and today is the day, hearts and hooves day. I slowly wake to see Vinyl sleeping peacefully next to me, after the incident with Gilda she wanted me to move in with her instead of staying at the library all the time. I have been working my dues down at the farm and have built up some muscle from only working there about two weeks, because ever since the transformation ive been helping with the bucking to get the apples. Ive yet to go to Twilight to learn how to use my magic but ill get around to that, but today I only have one thought on my mind, give Vinyl the best date ever. And ever since working on the farm all day ive picked up a small country accent.

I look over and see that Vinyl is still sound asleep, its cute the way she sleeps, lightly snoring with her legs tucked up to her body, I don't know how but I find it cute. I slowly try to get up but I see her start to stir.

"No, your warm, stay, good boy" Well I guess I can give her a few more minutes before I start breakfast. Once she drifts back to sleep I finally get out of bed and to the kitchen to start on breakfast. For the second time I make the special breakfast which I do on special occasions, and this is defiantly a special occasion. Once its almost done and im making the last of the french toast I see Vinyl slowly walk into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Vinyl" She still looks tired as I hand her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Andrew" She sits at the table and slowly sips on the coffee until I put her plate in front of her.

"Whats the special occasion?" She thinks a moment before the look of realization is on her face.

"Planning something special for hearts and hooves day?" I just smirk at her and she get a confused look on her face.

"Ah'll give you one hint, its gonna be loud" This just makes her more confused at what im doing for her today. We finish breakfast and I head over to Twilight's library to get everything set up. Once I get there Twilight looks up at me.

"Hey Andrew what are you doing here?" I close the door and walk over to the stage and start making sure everything is in place as I say.

"Ah'm going to surprise Vinyl tonight, and also RD told me about the daring do books, so ah decided to get the first one from you" She floats the first book in front of me with her magic.

"Thank Twi, and do you mind if I do the surprise here since my stuff is still set up?" She just shakes her head indicating its ok for me to do it here, I finish hooking up the equipment and bring over a chair so I can get to the controls better, after that I go through my computer looking for the perfect song to play first when she comes in. after I get everything done I start down the road towards the farm, once I get there I see Applejack bucking trees. She see's me coming up the road and she stops to tip her hat and get back to work. I go towards the east field and start working, its become easier for me since im gaining muscle mass. After a few hours of working I see its about time to surprise Vinyl. I run around looking for AJ before I see her hauling apples to the cellar.

"Oh hey Andrew, what y'all doing here?"

"I got a surprise for Vinyl at the library, so you mind if I cut short today to get everything ready?" She thinks for a moment before she says.

"Well I guess you can go I was about to stop for the day anyways, so yall run along now and suprise her" I thank her and start to run off towards ponyville, once I get there I go to the library and see what I never expected but I should have. Somehow Pinkie knew about the surprise with out anyone telling her, but im going to leave that alone cause she's Pinkie, she can walk on air or crying out loud, ON AIR! And shes not even a pegasus. With that to the side I walk up behind her trying to scare her, but before I can get to her, she just disappears.

"SUPRISE!"

"AAAHHHHH!" I fall on the ground thinking my heart had stopped but it seems to be working.

"How do you do that Pinkie?" She looks at me confused like everyone usually is when she does something that only Pinkie logic can explain.

"What do you mean I heard you coming up behind me and decided to suprise you" That explains some of it, im just going to leave the subject alone for now.

"So I see you have everything set up for the party, thank you" She just starts hopping then I grab her and tell her something very important.

"Pinkie you can not yell surprise I want the surprise to be subtle, not a giant party like you want it to be, ok?" She just nods her head as I say this.

"Okey dokey lokey I promise I wont yell surprise until you say to" Now that everything is ready time for the surprise to start.

"Pinkie I need you to go get Vinyl and tell her to come to the library" She doesn't say any thing she just leaves in a pink blur, I turn out the lights and go to my computer ready to hit play, after a few minutes I see the door open and I start the song while the lights are still turned off, I sing along with the song as the light turns on over my head lighting up me but nothing else in the room.

_Heeyey, heeyey,_

_your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget ya, so I went and let you blow my mind_

_your sweet moving, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew it when we collided, your the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister, on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know_

_hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you dooooo, tonight_

_heeyey, heeyey, heeyey_

_just in time, im so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_you gave my life direction, I gained your love connection, we cant deny_

_im so upsessed, my heart bound to beat out of my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin your Madonna, and im always wanna blow your mind_

_hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister, on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know_

_hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you dooooo, tonight_

_the way you can cut around, watching you is the only drug I need_

_im so gangster, im so thug, your the only one im dreamin' of you see_

_I can be myself finally, in fact there's nothing I cant be_

_I want the world to see, you'll be, with me_

_hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister, on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know_

_hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you doooooo, tonight_

_hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you doooo, tonight_

_heeyey, heeyey, heeyey, tonight_

_heeyey, heeyey, heeyey, tonight_

The only thing that can describe the look on her face is shock mixed with joy. As she runs up to me and I turn on the lights as everypony yells.

"SUPRISE" Now, I have no clue how she did it but when she left and I turned out the lights, the library was empty, now it seems like most of Ponyville is in here.

"Thank you so much Andrew, I didn't know you would do something like this" She gets up to me and hugs me giving me a passionate kiss that lasts for only a few seconds, I look over to the clock and see its only 6, so I decide to go around meeting the people, but mostly I just stayed and danced with Vinyl to different songs I had set up on my play-list, after awhile I look back at the clock and notice it is now 7:53.

"Hey Vinyl its time for the second part of this day to start" She looks at me confused, which I of course expected, but she doesn't know im bringing us on a double date.

**I know it short but thats part 1 of 3 of chapter 6, yes I know 3 part chapter, but next will be another chapter from Synth's POV, goodbye and may you all bask in the glory of the night**


End file.
